


Если бы только у меня было сердце

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Paranoiya



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Minor Injuries, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: K-2SО спасает жизнь Кассиана. Это приводит к неожиданным последствиям.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Если бы только у меня было сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if i only had a heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246218) by [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken). 



> **Переводчик:** [Paranoiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Оригинал:** [if i only had a heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246218)[thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Ссылка на оригинал:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246218  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 600 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кассиан Андор/K-2SO  
>  **Категория:** Другие виды отношений (технофилия)  
>  **Жанр:** драма  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** развитие отношений, отношения между человеком и дроидом, секс с роботом, незначительные травмы.  
>  **Примечания:** текст в рамках Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, совершеннолетние

У Кея есть сердце. Буквально, не только фигурально.

Инженеры называют их модулями механической обработки, но это не значит, что они не сердца. 

Кей не сможет долго протянуть без него. Это в его груди. Сердце.

На прошлой неделе Кей вытащил своё сердце, чтобы подпитать аппарат жизнеобеспечения Кассиана. Андор до сих пор не находит, что сказать.

Впрочем, что делать, он тоже не знает. Он наорал на Кея, чтобы тот остановился, но Кей-Ту его не послушал. Неподчинение приказу должно занимать все мысли Кассиана, но это не так.

В голове Андора лишь то, как процессоры дроида фокусируются на том, что могло было стать непоправимым. В его голове лишь то, что Кей был готов сделать.

А ещё его собственная реакция на случившееся.  


  


***

— Ты ведёшь себя странно, Кассиан, — говорит Кей, догоняя его после осмотра. — Ты полностью восстановился?

Кассиан останавливается, смотрит вверх. Он помнит зияющую дыру под грудной пластиной Кея, там, где было его сердце.

— Ты слишком волнуешься, — отвечает Андор, а затем уходит. Нет, он не восстановился. Его руки обожжены: он едва может сам одеться. И он застрял на базе на несколько недель, пока бакта подействует. 

— Я могу помочь, — неуверенно жужжит Кей. 

Брови Кассиана ползут вверх:

— Мне нужно помыться. Поможешь с этим?

Кей замирает, поднимая голову:

— Да.

Кассиан неожиданно для себя слишком зол, чтобы спорить. К освежителям он идёт первым.  


  


***

Кей ненавидит воду. Он ненавидит дождь, снег, грязь и песок, пыль, волосы, кровь, все, что попадает в стыки и винты со смазкой.

Освежители на базе работают на воде, потому что её проще очищать для повторного использования. Кей должен отказаться. Но он продолжает.

Кей надевает защитные рукава поверх бандажей Кассиана, а потом раздевает Андора. Горбясь, встаёт под струи, он слишком велик для кабины. Трёт Кассиану спину. Моет волосы. Проходится тканью между бедрами, сжимает яйца, вытирает в промежности.

Кассиан отпрыгивает в сторону — его член уже наполовину твёрд.

— С этим я тоже могу помочь, — говорит Кей.

Кассиан хватает полотенце и уходит.  


  


***

Напряжение держится между ними всю неделю.

Кассиан посещает брифинги, но ему не поручают миссий. Он шатается по базе, как раненая банта, буравя стены тяжёлым взглядом, будто от этого они могут треснуть.

По большей части он старается избегать K-2SО.

По ночам он думает о руках Кея. Он не может прикоснуться к себе, так что трахает свою шконку, пока не кончит или не сдастся. Кей не это имел в виду. Это всё блядское безумие.

— Ты избегаешь меня, Кассиан, — говорит Кей в медотсеке, откуда Андор не может сбежать. — Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, — отвечает Кассиан, потом хмурится и добавляет: — Да. Ты не должен был касаться меня так.

— Я думал, что ты хотел этого, — говорит Кей.  


  


***

_Я думал, что хотел этого._

Проходит 4 дня. Кассиан не может выкинуть это из головы. Как настоящий засранец, он не спросил Кея, почему тот подумал так. Как полный кретин, он не сказал вообще ничего.

Позже дверь открывается, и Кей, сгорбившись, заходит внутрь.

— Я извиняюсь, — говорит Кей. — Люди... трудны для понимания.

— Есть такое, — соглашается Кассиан. — Послушай, я больше не буду тебя избегать.

— Я не буду трогать тебя неподобающе.

Становится тихо. Кей просто стоит и смотрит на него. Кассиан снова хмурится:

— Кей, ты хотел этого?

— Разве это не то, что делают партнёры?

— Нет, не совсем.

— О, — Кей наконец-то отмирает. — Я неправильно понял, — дроид приходит в движение. — Я хотел, чтобы ты захотел, Кассиан.

Глаза Андора округляются.  


  


***

У Кея есть сердце.

— Снимай пластину, — говорит Кассиан.

Кей подчиняется. Он — сплошные провода, такой же оголённый, как и Кассиан. Такой же нагой.

Он мог бы запрограммировать Кея на оргазм, но они предпочитают этому старый добрый способ. Руки Кассиана уже почти зажили, так что он запускает их внутрь и обрывает провода, а потом соединяет их внахлёст. Обратная связь замыкает Кея, заставляя дроида дергаться и вибрировать.

Кассиан возвращает всё на места, и тогда Кей берётся за него. Пальцы дроида толкаются в него: огромные и грубые, даже сквозь латекс. Кей говорит, пока трахает Кассиана пальцами. Андор смеётся, задыхаясь, но не просит Кей-Ту замолчать.

В прошлом месяце Кей извлёк своё сердце, чтобы спасти жизнь Кассиана.

Сейчас оно гудит под ладонью Андора.  



End file.
